Pat
Pat is one of the three main protagonists of AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider. He is the primary wearer of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 1 Φ. History to be added Personality Although initially Pat seems to be a loner by nature, he is kindhearted, flamboyant, cathartic, laid-back and often times easily amused by positive things. At times he is stoic, and does not interfere with other's problems when necessary. He is quick to make deadpan snarks, or crack jokes (especially dark ones), mostly at the expense of his fellow thesis researchers, Paul and Taj. He can be sometimes plain rude, and tends to reject other people into joining for a cause - something he did at first to agent Lorenzo. However, this proves his reluctance as he tries to make decisions on the wrong time. Pat is a heavy eater, he eats so fast almost to the point of gaining too much weight, regardless of his self-consciousness of his bodyweight. Although this does not affect his fighting style or him being a Masked Rider. Pat is also implied to have a "third-eye", given the fact he can see wandering spirits elsewhere. Pat is a person who does not show fear, willing to take challenges and risks that life has to offer; regardless of the cost. He is protective to those people around him, including family and friends, to the point he would be concerned of their safety. Upon becoming Rider Operator Series 1, he believes on the phrase "With great power, comes great responsibility" from Spider-Man. As a Rider, Pat takes the duty of a superhero very seriously. Sometimes, this also affects his duty as a student, to the point he might miss out the classes; in which is the fact the he told Lorenzo when he first rejected the latter. And so, Pat is able to balance his time being a Rider and student. Pat has a strong (and yet a harsh) sense of justice, to the point of being self-righteous, sadistic, and homicidal. The only joy he has is seeing criminals suffering by his hand; at the beginning of every episode, Pat would be often seen torturing a villain (human and Orphnoch alike) by means of barbaric manner like trapping a snatcher with an armlock, smashing a robber's head on concrete or metal head-first, or simply shooting an offender alike on the head point-blank even in broad daylight, etc. As General Trias City's crime rate rises at the a month after the other each year, Pat would initiate his killing spree as a "fund raising" as if he was bounty hunting. However, despite his vigilante-style bounty hunting, Pat does not transform into a Rider unless it's necessary, otherwise it would break the morale of being a hero. Despite his cruel way of justice, Pat endows a code of chivalry in him, he also emphasizes a "ladies first" policy mindset. He also believes the weak must be defended, and the oppressor must be oppressed - referencing to his vigilant character. He also believes that not all Orphnochs are evil, as there are few more who possess a benevolent heart. Pat is one of two of the three Rider Operators who actually swear. He often curses whenever he reacts, and would usually display a middle finger on an Orphnoch before transforming and/or destroying it. Forms *'Height: 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds - Accel= Accel Mode - Super Mega Mode= Super Mega Mode }} - Rider Operator Series 3 Δ= Rider Operator Series 3 Δ The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Pat briefly tested the suit's capability during Wrong Side of the Tracks and also used while rescuing Ashley before entrusting the belt to the latter. *Height: 190cm *Weight: 96kg *Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure *Kick: 8 Tons of pressure *Jump: 38m *Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds }} Arsenal Rider Operator Series 1 Φ *Rider Prototype Driver Series 1 - Rider Operator Series 1's transformation belt. **Cellular Control Phone Series 1 - The control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 1. ***Mission Memory Series 1 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 1. *Snapshot Puncher Series 1 - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *Stun Pointer Series 1 - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *Grip Blade - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *Accel Morpher - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Hunter Mode **Mission Memory Series 1 version 2 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 1 Accel Mode *Buster Rifle - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Super Mega Mode *Auto Vajin - Operator Series 1's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *Dragon Dagger - A dagger that doubles as a flute with magical properties that can deteriorate the mentality of Orphnochs. *Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Notes *Like his Kamen Rider 555 counterpart, Pat does flick his right wrist after transformation and during battle. *Pat is loosely based off his Kamen Rider 555 counterpart, as well as Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade). This is due to the fact that Pat uses both Takumi and Tsukasa's usual in-battle gestures: wrist flicking and dusting hands. **Tsukasa does dust his hands when he transforms into Decade Faiz. **Pat's self-righteous and vigilant character is similar to Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider Ixa) from Kamen Rider Kiva. *In a scene where Pat transforms into Rider Operator Series 1 for the first time in episode Lone Guardian, he says that "the belt would give me power, I'm gonna use it. Here I go!" is a direct reference to , the first episode of . In which originally said by , "Zordon said these Power Morphers would give us power. Let's do it!" **Likewise, in the episode from would make a similar allusion to the said line , saying "Gosei said the Morphers would give us power. Let's use 'em." See also *Takumi Inui - counterpart in Kamen Rider 555 in Kamen Rider Wiki *Nathan Yap - counterpart in the [[Kamen Rider 555|fanfiction version of Kamen Rider 555]] Category:AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider Category:AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rider Operators